


Not Forever

by Emz597



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'People may think the reason Steve and Danny didn't get along at first was because of Steve stealing Danny's case. But they're wrong. People may think them meeting in the garage was the first time. But they're wrong.' Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: None but follows on from the end scene of the Pilot episode
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-o sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> After watching Episode 12 'A Rose For Everafter' of series two of Castle, the wedding cake scene kept replaying in my head and I found myself replacing the characters with Steve and Danny so of course I had to write it during class changing the places from in New York to in New Jersey xD I don't know that much about New Jersey sadly so if I've picked two places that are really far apart I apologies.  
> This isn't betaed so mistakes are mine  
> Enjoy :) x

_'People may think the reason Steve and Danny didn't get along at first was because of Steve stealing Danny's case. But they're wrong. People may think them meeting in the garage was the first time. But they're wrong.'_

Steve looked around their new headquarters, it was only him and Danny – the cousins had left after finishing their third beers. He didn't know how he was feeling; it had been a long time since he last saw Danny. He was still handsome, still short tempered and a loud mouth, still managed to talk with his hands but Steve couldn't help the smile on his face as he thought about the other things those hands could do.

"What you smiling at?" Danny asked, taking a last swig of his beer.

"Do you remember the last time we danced?" Steve countered back, standing up from where he was leaning on the table.

"In the middle of Military Park, the summer after high school had finished." Danny answered with the hint of a smile on his lips.

"You were on your way to Newark International to catch a plane to England." Steve slowly started to walk towards to where Danny was sitting.

"You were supposed to follow me." The smile was gone from Danny's lips as he stood up.

"You said you needed space." Steve said quietly, stopping in front of Danny, who sighed before he looked up at the taller man

"I didn't mean forever." Came his reply shaking his head a little.

Steve didn't know what to say; all those years he could've saved wondering what his life would've been like if he had followed Danny like he wanted to. All of the time they could've saved if Steve didn't listen for once in his life. Steve looked down at Danny, they were so close all he needed to do was lean a little closer and they would be kissing. He wanted too so much but before he could, Danny's phone began to ring and Steve was brought back to reality with a "Hey monkey!" coming from Danny's smiling face. Of course Danny didn't wait forever, how could Steve ever forget that? Danny now was a family man with a daughter and an ex wife.

Steve's heart broke as he watched the one that got away walk out of the glass doors, laughing on his phone at something Grace had said.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are wondering when there will be another The Other Daughter update I have for the moment stopped writing because my life has gotten a bit hectic but once its back on track I will start writing so please have patience :)


End file.
